After the Party
by Captain Peregrine
Summary: Sequel to Spirit's Eve. Zuko didn't actually WANT to go to the party and Sokka had to change.
1. Chapter 1

Zuko couldn't quite believe that Sokka had had the gall to dress up as the Fire Lord for Aang's Spirit's Eve party—and yet, he really wouldn't have expected anything less from the Water Tribe warrior. At least he hadn't dressed up as a giant Momo—though he thought Sokka would have pulled it off just as well as Aang had managed. Katara had looked amazing as the Painted Lady—a character with quite a tale behind her and one Zuko had been amazed to hear. The fact that Toph had shown up dressed was all they could have expected from the tiny Earthbender.

But Sokka…Zuko doubted he could look unattractive in anything, but he couldn't get over how unabashedly _sexy_ he looked draped in crimson and scarlet robes—how the golden trim made his light brown skin glow, how the rich reds made his cerulean eyes so sharp and blue that Zuko couldn't look at him without fighting back the urge to…

"So where are we going?" Sokka asked, his voice interrupting Zuko's thoughts with unbelievably good timing. Zuko refused to look back at him. Not only could he not risk losing himself in those intense eyes, but then it would also be very difficult to hide the blush making his own pale skin flush its own shade of red.

"My rooms." Zuko managed to force the words out without allowing his voice to crack.

"_Rea_-lly?" Sokka drew out the word, making it sound like he suspected the young Fire Lord of impossibly dirty things. Which warned Zuko that he was letting his emotions too close to the surface if _that_ was the first thing that popped into his head (more than hopefully). "What are we going to do _there_?"

"Change." Zuko snapped. Behind him he could practically hear Sokka slumping as he shambled along behind his older friend. Zuko hated making the boy unhappy, but, really, Sokka's tone was too close to what Zuko wanted to hear and he couldn't afford that. Sokka was his friend. He was his comrade, his companion, his ally and his brother-in-arms. He couldn't afford to _want_ Sokka to be anything more than that. It was obvious that Sokka didn't feel that way and Zuko would rather swallow his desire forever than loose the friendship of the boy who had swiftly become the most important person in his life—outside of his uncle.

"Fine." Sokka mumbled. "I was just wondering. No need to go all Jerkbender on my ass."

A smile tugged at Zuko's lips. He should have known that simply snapping at the boy wouldn't do anything more than momentarily dampen his spirits. Sokka was too tough for that—too enthusiastic, too strong, too passionate for the simple things that seemed to form the foundation of his entire life. No moment was too small that Sokka couldn't find something in it that wasn't amazing. At first Zuko couldn't imagine how Sokka could live the way he did—in a constant state of wonder, it seemed, for the world crumbling into chaos around him. It seemed exhausting to a bitter, jaded, angry prince of the Fire Nation.

But it wasn't long before Zuko had trouble imagining how he had lived _without_ that feeling. Seeing the world through Sokka's eyes had made things so much easier to bear. In all reality, his uncle had been saying the same thing for years, but it was…refreshing…hearing it from someone his own age who believed it so innately. Sure, Aang was very similar in that respect, but seriously—he was the _Avatar_ and an Air Nomad to boot. He was all but hardwired to think like that. Sokka, however, had spent his entire life watching his family be kidnapped, murdered, or sail off to war and still found a place in his heart capable of finding joy in the way his boomerang flew, or how high a fish jumped, or how wide that river was or how soft those curtains were or how his sword was just too incredibly awesome for words. He found the time for pointless fun, aimless adventures and stupid jokes that were only funny because it was Sokka who told them. He still had the ability to take his own humiliations in stride, was more than willing to play the fool without any shame and laughed at himself with more ease and confidence than anyone Zuko knew.

In short, Zuko was in love with the skinny Water Tribe boy. Was in love with a person who could never know—would never know—but Zuko was willing to sacrifice that in exchange for the friendship that Sokka gave so willingly and effortlessly. And so he smiled as they walked the rest of the way to his chambers in silence, allowing himself at least the peaceful contentment of being with a friend.

O0O

Sokka strolled after Zuko (he had given up on his slumping shamble since Zuko's snappiness hadn't actually hurt his feelings and all it did was make his back hurt under the damn heavy shoulder things that made the robes he was wearing look all flashy and over the top) as he led him through the halls of the Fire Nation palace. Sokka didn't bother to look around. He'd seen it all before. Three months in the Fire Nation hadn't made the place any more interesting. Sure, there were plenty of things to see and do—when you weren't quietly being watched from every corner by "hidden" guards. Hidden from everyone else, maybe, but not from a Water Tribe hunter. In any case, the fun had worn off pretty quickly after Zuko had told him in no uncertain terms that playing hide-and-go-seek with military-trained royal guards was a no-no. Especially when the royal guards didn't know they were playing.

"Unless you want it to turn into a game of hide-and-explode." Zuko had told him dryly the fourth time Sokka had been delivered to his office in shackles by guards that "suspected" him of being a spy, but really just thought he was being irritating. "Then you're on the right track."

But, really, how else was Sokka supposed to keep his hunting skills honed inside a _palace_?

Sokka decided to let the conversation lag as they walked through the palace. He rather enjoyed these moments, anyway—the ones where he got to stare at Zuko from behind without any worry of the older boy catching him. Besides, it was uncanny walking behind someone in his armor. Not that he'd never seen another man in wolf armor before—that wasn't the point. The point was, that was _his_ armor and _Zuko_ was wearing it.

And he could only hope that his ass looked that hot in the outfit…

He was also very aware of the face that he was wearing Zuko's Fire Lord robes. Sokka smirked to himself and wriggled slightly inside the surprisingly comfortable attire. Plus, he wasn't wearing any under—

"Stop that." Zuko snapped, once again not looking behind him but apparently fully aware of everything Sokka did. Sokka pouted and stopped his wiggling. Normally he loved driving Zuko crazy. The guy had a temper that was delightful to see when aroused. Terrifying, but delightful. His current friendly-hair made the sight even more amusing because when it was down during one of his temperamental moments, it bristled with the pure energy of Zuko's anger. He looked like a boarcupine. Never mind that Zuko denied the fact. Sokka held to the belief that his painting had been accurate. And then there were his eyes, flashing gold against his pale skin. And the scarred tissue around his left eye only deepened that impossibly golden hue, making them glow with that inner fire that only Zuko possessed. Sure, there were plenty of other Firebenders, but only Zuko had that particular spark about him. The only other person Sokka had met with an inner light that came even close was Zuko's uncle. And even then, there was something surrounding Zuko that was purely…Zuko.

Still, the boy seemed particularly churlish tonight. Sokka knew he hadn't really wanted to go to the party, even after Sokka has invited him himself—was grateful that he showed up at all—but, really, he had been there for less than fifteen minutes. And being the Fire Lord and all, Sokka figured he'd have to get used to crowds sooner or later. Though, it was probably difficult since the last three years of his life had been on a boat with a skeleton crew in some of the most out-of-the-way places in the world. And the last few months had been in the company of only a handful of people—kids, really. He had seemed to enjoy being in a group of people so close to his own age, even if they had been wary and distrustful of him at first (except for Toph, who could have cared less about his past even after he burned her feet), but it certainly wouldn't have made mingling with large crowds any easier. No, now that Sokka thought of it, Zuko was probably about as used to large crowds as Sokka was to silence. Which, was to say, not at all.

The fact that he showed up was even more touching now that Sokka thought about it. He had even put some consideration into his costume…and, really, how flattering was it that the Fire Lord went as a Water Tribe warrior? And not just any Water Tribe warrior, but as _Sokka_. There really wasn't a much bigger compliment than that, especially after all those times Zuko had spat the word "_peasant_" at him like a curse. Sokka didn't care about things like that, but he knew Zuko did. Maybe this was Zuko's way of apologizing—although the guy was really into big, heartfelt apologies now that he wasn't trying to save face by being a dick.

Or maybe Zuko had just wanted to get into Sokka's pants. That thought—and the image that accompanied it—made Sokka grin. He was rather relieved that Zuko wasn't looking at him or he'd have to probably explain that…and half-sorry that he wouldn't have the chance. But that would have just been awkward trying to explain to his now-best friend that he was half in love with him and had been since their little adventure at Boiling Rock.

Yeah. Awkward. He'd rather be friends for life—with no benefits attached or expected—than lose it all because he was horny. Zuko was the first boy he had ever spent time with that was his own age—not since he was a little boy, anyway. Even when he was chasing their little rag-tag gang around the world, Sokka had felt a certain kinship with the Prince. Maybe it was because he really was the only kid his age that he had any contact with at all outside of Suki and her Kyoshi warriors, Yue and the Northern Water Tribe and the odd Earth Kingdom teen here and there. Certainly the only male his own age that he ever had regular contact with—crazy as that contact may have been. Maybe it was because, as much as Sokka hated being pursued around the world by a psycho pyromaniac (though meeting his sister for the first time sure put _that_ into perspective), he actually understood Zuko in a way the Prince could probably never have imagined.

He hadn't known Zuko's reasons for hunting them around the world, not at first. What he _had_ known was that only with someone with everything to gain and even more to lose would follow the chosen prize with that sort of tenacity. Sokka had seen it in the hunters of his tribe when he was just a small boy, during a particularly harsh winter when food was so scarce that the hunters would stay out for weeks searching for meat. They refused to return empty-handed and because of that desperate determination, many didn't return at all. Sokka had experienced it himself. As the last male member of his tribe over the age of ten, he had been responsible for keeping the village supplied with meat. Oh, they had fish, of course—the kids and the older women could see to that with the ease of long practice. But what kept the village alive was the red, blubbery meat that only large prey could provide—especially tiger-seal. And Sokka was the only one who had both the experience and the strength and stamina to complete a tiger-seal hunt. He had spent his fare share of time out on the ice, alone, almost frozen to death because he knew that if he didn't return with fresh meat, everyone would starve. So he had pursued his prey for miles and miles and days and days without any thought of turning back. It was a trait he had respected in his elders and one that he had respected in his former enemy, though grudgingly at first.

Sokka admired Zuko in a way that he would probably never have the guts to admit. He would also probably never admit that Zuko's moments of soul-crushing self-doubt broke Sokka's heart and made him want to beat former Looser Lord Ozai and Crazy-Ass Azula into a couple of whimpering puddles of goo.

Zuko had admitted to Sokka once, just after his coronation, that he wanted to find his mother, who he hoped was still alive in exile somewhere. However, that desire had yet to come to fruition since becoming Fire Lord because Zuko—strong and determined as he was—didn't have the confidence in himself to believe he had ability enough to be both son and leader. That he thought he had to choose between one or the other. Then, without a moment's pause, he had sacrificed the thing he wanted more than anything (now that his father's acceptance was out the window since he was obviously a crazy, psychopathic megalomaniac) for what he considered to be the greater good. Sokka thought that Zuko probably didn't even realize how much strength and confidence it had actually taken. Or how much Sokka admired that quiet determination that Zuko displayed, day-in and day-out, while trying to piece together a world his father had tried so hard to burn to the ground. And if all Sokka could offer was his friendship, unassumingly and unquestioningly, then he would do it without expecting anything in return. It was the least the boy deserved.

It was certainly the very least Sokka could offer the young man who had quickly become one of the most important people in his life. All Zuko seemed to want from him was his company and his conversation and Sokka was happy and willing to give it.

Even if he did have the desire to ravish the Fire Lord from time to time, but he kept that to himself.

Sokka's grin broadened and he returned to admiring Zuko's ass through the wonderfully form-fitting Water Tribe pants. He was a little bummed that he couldn't spend more time staring at Zuko's face, however. The wolf's jaw helmet cast the teen's face into shadow, but his golden eyes seemed to glow even more intensely—as if they were making up for the lost light.

The right side of Zuko's face, undamaged by scar tissue, was probably more expressive than the older boy realized. Sokka loved watching Zuko whenever he could. When he wasn't aware he was being watched—like when he thought he was alone in his office, or when he had trained with Aang or sparred with Sokka—every thought and emotion flitted across his face. At first it was difficult to look at Zuko and not see the permanent scowl that defined his left eye. The burn scars pulling at his eye lid made him look like he was always pissed at something—which, to be fair, was more often true than not. But then Sokka began to look passed the scars and the scowl. His left eye still shone with that same sunlit intensity that his right eye did, but on the occasions when Zuko stood just right, and all Sokka could see was the undamaged side of his face, then the prince was positively breathtaking.

After a while Sokka hardly saw the scarred face anymore and simply saw the handsome young man that he really was—especially those eyes.

Well, maybe he also enjoyed paying special attention to the wonderful sculpture of Zuko's abs and arms when he was training. He looked so scrawny when he was dressed, but beneath that clothing he was just plain _hot_. What a tease.

After a few minutes, Sokka recognized what part of the palace they were in and knew they were near Zuko's rooms. And then it occurred to him…

"Wait, I have nothing to change into." Sokka pointed out. Zuko glanced over his shoulder—to the right, giving Sokka a clear look into the wide golden eye undamaged by pain. He was a bit surprised to see the warm happiness glowing there, as if Zuko was having a wonderful time just walking silently through the halls with his friend.

_Well, that would make two of us, then._ Sokka mused silently.

"You can just change into your armor. Or you can borrow something of mine. It's not like I don't know where you live. I'll just have you arrested if you don't bring back my pants."

Sokka grinned.

"Zuko—was that a _joke_?"

"No." Zuko turned away so Sokka couldn't see his face anymore. "I'll want my pants back."

Sokka paused in the middle of the hall, torn between thinking that Zuko _was_ joking or was actually serious and was way too concerned about his pants…and totally oblivious to the smug smile sliding across the Firebender's face as he the ate up the remaining distance to his rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

There were no guards posted outside Zuko's rooms. Zuko absolutely refused to have them. He allowed them to skulk in the shadows as was their prerogative and they warded the outer perimeter (though much more loosely than Ozai and Azula had demanded of the palace military), but his rooms were off-limits to guards. When Sokka had asked about this, Zuko told him that it just made him paranoid.

"First, they make me feel like someone's going to try to assassinate me any moment. Second, they make it _look_ like I feel like someone's going to try to assassinate me any moment. And how do you think _that_ looks?" Zuko had shaken his head. "I want the nations of the world to trust me, Sokka, and they won't be able to do that if it looks like I don't trust _them_. I don't even want them outside guarding the doors, but apparently getting them to hide in the bushes just isn't in their job description."

That was the day Sokka knew, without a doubt, that Zuko was going to be the best Fire Lord the world had seen in a long time. He suspected that between him and Aang, the world would be better than ever in no time.

It was no doubt wishful thinking, but it probably wasn't _completely_ untrue.

Like the rest of the Fire Nation palace, there was nothing plain about Zuko's rooms. The double doors opening onto the chambers were of solid wood, polished until it gleamed umber. The intricate carvings curving across the face of the wood was detailed in solid gold and created an amazing piece of artwork depicting dragons and phoenix chasing each other through delicate clouds laced in gold. It looked like it was lit from within by some invisible fire; the entire surface simply glowed. When Ozai had occupied these chambers, Zuko had found it ostentatious. Now they were beautiful—at least they were after Sokka had stood there in awe of them for fifteen minutes the first time he had seen them.

The doors were left unlocked—there was really no point in locking them, since there really _were_ guards lurking in the shadows and would see anyone trying to sneak in. Zuko pushed them open easily and the moment he stepped into his lavishly decorated rooms the lamps and sconces on the walls burst into flame, welcoming him home. Sokka slid passed him before he closed the engraved doors. Zuko pulled the wolf's helm off and set it gently on a small table near the door. He locked them once they were inside and Sokka paused in the middle of trying to, unsuccessfully, pull the heavy gold-trimmed mantel off his shoulders. Zuko noticed his quizzical expression and he shrugged self-consciously.

"I don't like thinking people can walk in on me while I'm getting dressed." Zuko blushed when Sokka raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Sokka chuckled and shook his head, resuming his futile struggle to remove the mantel. "It's just…you're the _Fire Lord_. Add to that the fact that you're young, attractive and single. There are people who would probably kill their grandmother to see you naked."

Zuko's blush deepened and Sokka couldn't help but laugh. His laughter subsided quickly when he realized the look on Zuko's face wasn't one of embarrassment—it was one of shame. Sokka frowned and ceased his struggle with the useless ornamentation draped across his shoulders.

"Hey, what is it, buddy?" he asked, taking a step closer behind him. He rested a hand on Zuko's shoulder—a gesture they had become comfortable with since their little life-changing field trip (as Toph still insisted on calling it). They both saw it as a comfortable mark of camaraderie that Zuko appreciated more than he let on and one that Sokka had missed more than he realized. Aang and Katara were always hugging him, but sometimes the simplest gestures were the sweetest. "I wasn't laughing at you, you know."

"I know." Zuko's voice was soft and he stared without seeing at some invisible spot on the inside of the closed doors. "It's just…I know what you mean. About everyone…out there. Mai was the same way—though she was too proper to ever admit it. There are women out there who just see me as some…stud they want to breed with. But then they _really_ see me and…they're disgusted. And then they leave."

Sokka frowned.

"Disgusted?" he asked, shaking his head. "Of what?"

"Of me." Zuko murmured his voice so low that Sokka could barely hear it. Sokka shook his head and was about to tell him that he didn't understand what the boy meant, but then stopped himself. He suddenly realized he knew _exactly_ what he meant. Boy, did he feel dense…

The first time Zuko had been shirtless in front of their little band (at least the first time they had seen him up close without his shirt) there had been a stunned silence. Zuko had ignored it with the dignified determination of someone who had dealt with that sort of reaction more times than he could count. But for Sokka and the rest of Team Avatar there was no ignoring the patchwork of gleaming burn scars that climbed like vines down Zuko's left side, dwindling off just above his waistband. Like his face, the rest of his body was perfectly unmarred, save for the random scars usually picked up by boys in their youth. This only made the burn scars stand out, however, permanently pointing out how beautiful the boy had once been and how easily it had all been taken away from him. Zuko had never mentioned that he disliked their staring, but Sokka could see in his face that the reminder branded into his skin of his father's abuse and his imagined treachery was something that haunted him still.

So he had stopped staring. Zuko never mentioned that, either, but he seemed to become more comfortable around Sokka after that.

"Well, that's…stupid." Sokka shook his head, suddenly angry at all those people out there murdering their grandmothers right now for something they wouldn't appreciate anyway. Angry at that bastard, Ozai, for destroying his son's confidence. Angry at Azula for being a crazy bitch who didn't help matters at all. Angry at himself for ever staring. Angry at everyone but Zuko—who he just wanted to engulf in a great, big, unmanly hug but knew the young Fire Lord would never go for it. "You know, anyone who sees you and says their disgusted isn't _really_ seeing you, Zuko. You are more than just a man with scars. Anyone who doesn't see _that_ isn't worth knowing."

Zuko stayed focused on the door, his face turned so that his left side was toward Sokka. Sokka learned that Zuko did this on purpose. Though he seemed to forget about his expressions when no one was looking, he was very aware of them otherwise. And when he didn't think he could control them to his satisfaction, he would hide them in some other way. Usually by keeping the side of his face capable of less expression turned like a guard mask against anyone who would try to see passed it.

"Zuko, what's bothering you? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I was just teasing…" Sokka chewed at his bottom lip, mentally running through conversations he had had that day with Zuko and trying to find anything he might have said to shove him into such a self-pitying mood. Zuko remained focused on the door and Sokka sighed, pulling his hand away to give Zuko some space. He walked a few paces away and resumed his struggle with the mantel while giving Zuko time to gather his thoughts. He seemed to prefer peace and stillness when thinking and though Sokka wasn't really good at being quiet in any situation beyond hunting, he could at least give the older boy some room to breathe. In fact, he even tried to be quiet, at first, but eventually gave up.

"You know, Zuko, I say anyone who says anything nasty about your scars is a jerk. And not like a Jerkbender Jerk, but like a real dick jerk." Sokka grunted as he got some leverage beneath the mantel and began to lift. Fuck, the thing was heavy. How had he gotten it on in the first place? Oh, right, Toph… Spirits, Zuko was strong as an ox if he could wear this on a regular basis. But, then again, it hadn't bothered Sokka while it was on and Zuko probably had big, burly attendants help him pull it off.

Which made Sokka suddenly and unexpectedly jealous, so he forced the thought away with a violent upward heave—with no success. Bloody hell, it was probably caught on something…

"_I_ say that your scars aren't ugly at all." Sokka continued, more to himself than to Zuko, who probably wasn't listening anyway. The running dialogue was more to distract himself while he pushed at the damn gold mantel—something he made a mental note of never wearing again. "In fact, they're kind of sexy. Not that you probably think that, but why would you? But, anyway, with or without the scars you're a sexy hot guy. And, like I said, you're more than just a guy with scars. I mean…you're _Zuko_. You chased the Avatar around the world because it was something you believed in. Even when everyone probably told you it was a stupid waste of time, you did it. You're selfless and brave and smart and more honorable than the entire Fire Nation put together. You're Firebending rocks, your skills with a sword are just…_awesome_. Not to mention you're incredibly hot and anyone who looks at you, knowing all that, and _still_ doesn't fall madly in love with you is a fool—ha!"

Sokka gave a triumphant shout as he shoved the mantel off and watched with a perverse sense of satisfaction as it _thunk_ed to the ground. Then he realized he had probably just dented the hell out of some expensive piece of Fire Nation finery.

"Sorry about that." Sokka mumbled as he nudged the thing with his foot. Still looking down at the mantel—perhaps to make sure it didn't try to leap back up onto his shoulders—he unclipped the crimson cloak and let it fall to the floor, leaving him dressed in the blessedly more-comfortable-now-that-that-_thing_-was-off robes of the Fire Lord's royal outfit. "But you have people who can fix that, righ…oh."

Sokka trailed off as he looked up, finding himself face-to-face with a Zuko dressed comfortably only in the under layers of the wolf armor and who had, apparently, been listening very attentively.

"Do you mean it?" Zuko asked. He had given up on trying to hide his emotions. His good eye was wide, almost pleading. Sokka swallowed. He hadn't heard the Fire Lord move and finding himself so close to the unbearably attractive teenager was something more than he had been ready for.

"Which part?" he asked slowly, wanting to make very, _very_ sure that he did misunderstand any part of the conversation that was probably about to take place.

"All of it." Zuko's voice almost broke. Sokka noticed that he was trembling even though the room itself was warm—and he had never known Zuko to be cold before, even when trapped in a freezer for a few hours. His hands were fisted tightly at his side, but he kept clenching and unclenching them as if unsure of what to do with them. Sokka couldn't remember ever seeing Zuko like this.

Sokka swallowed. He kept his gaze on Zuko's face, on those burning gold eyes. On the need that he suddenly saw so plainly there. On the uncertainty and aching loneliness. On the hope and desire and _love_ that made those eyes shine. He found he didn't trust his voice. Instead, very slowly, he simply nodded.

He was expecting some sort of reaction, but he was still caught by surprise when Zuko's hands were suddenly grabbing his loose collar and pulling him against his lips. Sokka _umph_ed in surprise, but was quick to react. He twisted his fingers in the familiar material of his own shirt and pulled Zuko against him. The teen groaned and opened his mouth against Sokka's, who eagerly took the invitation and licked inside his mouth, tasting him. Zuko shuddered against him and sucked at his tongue, at his lips, trying to draw Sokka closer without ever breaking contact. Sokka responded and tentatively rolled his hips forward. He felt the heat of Zuko's growing erection through their layers of clothing. Their groans matched as their hips met, grinding uncertainly against each other and then with more conviction as their desire built into something new and exciting and _hot_.

Forced to breathe eventually, the two broke their kiss gasping, but they couldn't seem to keep themselves apart for long. Zuko began shoving at the robes flowing around Sokka's shoulders while Sokka, biting and sucking at the base of Zuko's neck, pawed at the hem of the Water Tribe shirt. Once again they were forced apart only long enough to rid themselves of robes or shirts, flinging them aside without any regard for where they landed.

By now Sokka's own erection was almost painful as it strained against the fabric of Zuko's borrowed pants and he was grateful of his playful decision not to wear underwear that night. He couldn't imagine how Zuko felt—especially since Sokka new that those pants fit a bit tighter than the ones he was currently wearing. He would just have to help the poor boy out.

"I sure hope you have a bed here somewhere." Sokka gasped, raking his fingers down Zuko's chest in his quest for the ties he knew were securing his pants. Zuko grunted something inaudible before he began blindly shoving at Sokka—not away, but backwards, towards the bedchamber just beyond the next doorway. Knowing it would take too long to get there if they were stumbling over each the entire time, Sokka pulled away. Zuko looked startled until Sokka took his hand and tugged him after him.

"Come on, Jerk." Sokka murmured as he pulled him toward the bedroom. He slipped to fingers into the hem of Zuko's pants and tugged him closer. "Time to get those pants off."

"Sokka…" Zuko let the name tumble from his lips and the hair on the back of Sokka's neck stood on end. It was like a prayer spoken by a drowning sailor, knowing they would be the last words he ever spoke. The words went straight into Sokka's heart, settling there and warming him from the inside out. The word was bursting with a thousand emotions. Sokka had never heard his name spoken that way before and it nearly sent him to his knees.

Instead, Sokka leaned forward and pressed his lips against Zuko's, kissing him gently. The passion was there, the desire, but the need was tempered. He let his fingers trail softly along Zuko's flat stomach and rested his forehead against Zuko's. Zuko was breathing heavily, but he was clearly trying to get it under control. Sokka smiled and laid a hand flat against Zuko's cheek, letting his fingers rest just along the edge of the scar. Zuko raised his eyes then and found himself gazing into the deep, bright, cerulean eyes of the boy—of the friend—that he had fallen in love with.

"Zuko." Sokka whispered, like a sigh, trying to match the intense emotion packed into such a simple sound. He stroked his face and kissed him again, so softly that Zuko almost didn't feel it, except that his skin was almost unbearably sensitive right now. "Zuko."

They stood like that for several seconds, half-naked and alight with desire, but reveling in the feeling of simply holding each other. Whatever was going to follow would be amazing—Sokka had no doubt of that and could hardly wait to find out—but, even so, he would have happily given everything he owned to make this moment last forever. Feeling Zuko in his arms, the Firebender's natural heat soaking into his bare skin, Sokka thought there wasn't a person on this planet that was happier than him right now.

Well, maybe one other person.


	3. Chapter 3

While Sokka held Zuko in his arms, he began to feel the other boy's skin growing warmer and warmer against his. It was like a fire had been lit inside Zuko's blood and it was beginning to leach out, sinking into Sokka and alerting him to the fact that, as pleasant as this was, they had other things in mind, as well. And Zuko's desire for that was beginning to overwhelm him, it seemed.

Sokka moved his hand between them, tugging again at the loose ties at Zuko's bulging crotch. Zuko moaned and rolled his hips instinctively against Sokka's hand. Sokka chuckled and nestled his face into the warm dip between Zuko's shoulder and neck. He smiled and then playfully set his teeth against that spot and bit down. Not hard, but certainly hard enough to get a pretty remarkable response from Zuko.

The young Fire Lord went limp instantly against him. Sokka had to grab him to keep him from collapsing to the floor. At first he was afraid that he'd done something wrong, then realized that the heat radiating from Zuko was becoming even more intense. Zuko was losing it. Sokka laughed and managed to get the dazed Fire Lord back on his feet.

"If we don't get to that bed soon," Sokka grunted beneath Zuko's near-dead weight, "this is going to be considerably less comfortable."

Zuko mumbled something that might have been agreement and he managed to steady himself.

"Then I recommend that you…not do that again." Zuko paused, then managed a weak grin. "Not yet, anyway."

Sokka took Zuko's hand and practically dragged him into the bedroom. It was probably a gorgeous room—gloriously ostentatious and yet somehow perfectly Zuko—but Sokka wasn't paying much attention to the furnishings right now. He was rather distracted by how Zuko was trying to get to the bed while at the same time trying to shimmy out of those blue pants at the same time.

Sokka quickly took over the job for the fumbling former Prince. Zuko let him and when Sokka glanced up, Zuko's burning stare was on Sokka's fingers. The Fire Lord looked like he was barely keeping it together just from watching Sokka untie the front of his pants. Sokka decided to test how far he could push the older teen. While he undid the laces, he pressed his knuckles into the bulge straining to escape. Zuko made a choked sound and bucked against Sokka's hands. Sokka grinned and quickly slipped the knots loose. He decided enough was enough when he felt Zuko's inner heat rising again. At least Zuko could give plenty of warning when Sokka was pushing him too far. He ceased his teasing and pulled Zuko's pants open. He blinked in surprise.

"Hey, look at that. You're not wearing any underwear either." The idea that Zuko had not only been in his pants, but naked in his pants, was enough to threaten Sokka's already weakening composure. Zuko looked up at him, the look in his eyes almost unreadable.

"What do you mean, "either"?" Zuko asked. Sokka grinned and shoved Zuko backwards. Zuko tumbled back onto the bed, his legs dangling from the edge and the curling hairs surrounding his dick peeking out from the open laces of his pants. It was, by far, the hottest thing Sokka had seen.

So far.

Sokka gripped Zuko's pants and pulled. Zuko lifted his hips so Sokka could slip them off, pausing just long enough to rest a kiss against the inside of Zuko's thigh. The teen groaned while Sokka hurriedly pulled the pants away and flung them aside.

"Get higher on the bed." Sokka ordered. He found it incredibly hot that Zuko didn't argue. But he wasn't so far gone into his arousal that he couldn't be a tease about it. Sokka was practically drooling as he watched Zuko's lean form crawl slowly up to the head of the bed. There he paused, turned and sank back into the pile of gold and crimson pillows piled against the headboard. He let his legs fall open, his erection clearly visible and inviting. His golden eyes were promising all sorts of things that Sokka had to refuse to let himself think of unless he wanted to cum here and now. Sokka swallowed heavily and distracted himself by undoing the ties on his own pants and pushing them down before kicking them away. Zuko raised his eyebrow when he noticed Sokka's lack of underwear, but the hunter just grinned and crawled onto the bed. He had considered being as seductive as Zuko, but decided that in this particular instance, quicker was better. He scrambled up the length of the bed until he was straddled across Zuko, grinning into his face. Zuko licked his lips and Sokka barked a laugh.

"Prince Zuko, I had no idea you were so dirty." Sokka grinned.

"It's "Fire Lord" Zuko, _peasant_." Zuko narrowed his eyes. "And I know things that would make your uncivilized mind explode."

Sokka's eyes shot upward.

"Really?" Sokka's lips twitched into a crooked smile. "You plan on…showing me sometime?"

Zuko's grin faltered for a moment. His eyes flicked away from Sokka's face and he swallowed. Sokka tipped his head so he could look up into Zuko's suddenly pensive eyes. He offered a smile.

"What's up, buddy?" he asked quietly. Zuko stared at him, like a drowning man watching his last hope of survival slipping away. He took a shuddering breath.

"Is this for real?" Zuko looked surprised by his own question. It had burst passed his lips before he could stop it and he stared at Sokka with such a desperate hope that it broke Sokka's heart. "I mean...spirits, Sokka. I've wanted this, but you… I never thought…"

"Shut up, Jerk." Sokka growled softly. "Let's just say that we've both been idiots. But, to tell the truth, I've wanted this since you risked your ass for me at Boiling Rock. So…yeah. Pretty real, Zuko."

Zuko stared at him in disbelief. Then a smile slid across his face and he leaned towards Sokka. He reached up for the flame-shaped gold crown keeping Sokka's hair up. He pulled it loose and flung it aside, not giving a second thought as it clattered somewhere in a corner. He pushed his fingers into Sokka's loose hair and pulled him close, pressing his lips against Sokka's. It began slow and gentle, but that did not last long. Before long Zuko's skin was almost burning with his passion and Sokka was seriously worried for a moment that the bed would burst into flame. But then Zuko's tongue was in his mouth and he decided he didn't care.

Sokka sucked at his tongue and Zuko shifted so he could delve a bit deeper. When Zuko pulled back to take a breath, Sokka grinned and grabbed Zuko behind his knees, pulling him onto his back so he could stretch the young Fire Lord out beneath him. Sokka immediately shifted lower. He nipped and sucked and licked at Zuko's chin and ears, at his throat and collarbone. He reveled in the sounds Zuko made as he explored the expanse of skin beneath him. Groans, moans, gasps and wonderful cries greeted his ears as he descended to a pert nipple. He sucked at it eagerly as he scraped his nails gently across the Firebender's heaving ribcage. Zuko gave a choking gasp and bucked, moaning long and deep as Sokka moved to the next nipple and gave it a similar amount of attention, all the while pressing his hands and fingers against the flat skin of Zuko's belly. Zuko was writhing crazily beneath him, gasping and fisting the sheets as Sokka's mouth moved lower.

"S—Sokka." Zuko gasped and then arched as Sokka's fingers trailed the inside of his thighs. He gave a throaty cry as Sokka probed gently at the sensitive skin here and there, but very clearly avoiding the one place that Zuko wanted touched more than anything. "Sokka…please."

_If you insist_.

Sokka wrapped his hand around Zuko, the boy's spine forming an almost perfect arch as he raised himself off the bed, crying out loudly as Sokka gave a single, firm stroke. Within moments Sokka had him sweating and gasping and moaning beneath him as he used Zuko's precum to lubricate his cock and stroke it faster and faster until Zuko looked like he was about to pass out. Then, with no warning except for a wicked chuckle, Sokka's lips were engulfing the heated tip of Zuko's member. He sucked and—

Zuko's scream surprised Sokka so much that he nearly pulled back. But the Fire Lord bucked beneath him, trying to urge Sokka to take him deeper. Sokka complied and hummed contentedly around Zuko while the older boy screamed and gasped and made choking sounds that might have been Sokka's name, but were hot no matter what. And then there was a hand in his hair, urging him on. Sweaty strands of hair framed Sokka's face as he bobbed up and down, taking Zuko deeper until he was certain he couldn't take him any further. He used his tongue to probe at the tip of Zuko's swollen penis, swirled it around the head and shaft, sucked at him and engulfed him deeper than he thought he could manage.

With Zuko's fingers in his hair and his dick in his mouth, Sokka thought he had just discovered the happiest moment of his life.

So far.

He heard Zuko's sounds become more desperate and he knew it wouldn't be long now.

"S—Sokka. Sokka. Spirits. Oh—" Zuko's gasps became one long scream of ecstasy as he came. Sokka took what he could, then used what remained to stroke Zuko through his orgasm, making him shudder and buck beneath him as he cried out his name and an endless string of incoherent curses and praises.

When Zuko had spent himself, Sokka crawled up his body once more. He gazed down into Zuko's face—flushed, dampened by sweat. His hair had come loose from its wolf's tail knot and his shaggy bangs stuck to his forehead. Zuko gasped for air and while he slowly came back to his senses, Sokka brushed his fingers through the Firebender's hair. He couldn't believe Zuko had left it so long and shaggy, but he was happy he had.

"Sokka." Zuko breathed, his eyes somewhat glazed over as he gaped up at the blue-eyed boy leaning over him. Sokka smiled.

"Yes?"

Zuko caught Sokka completely by surprise by wrapping his legs around Sokka's waist, dragging him down against him. Sokka had to plant his arms on either side of Zuko's head to keep himself from collapsing on top of the teen.

"My, my, Zuko. We recovered quickly, haven't we?" Sokka grinned. Zuko growled deep in his throat and rolled his hips, his already hardening cock brushing against Sokka's still very hard member. Sokka groaned and dropped his head against Zuko's shoulder, thrusting back against him.

"Fuck, Zuko…"

"That's sort of what I had in mind." Zuko replied, his voice dripping with all sorts of wonderfully dirty promises. Sokka grinned and kissed the amazingly sensitive spot between Zuko's neck and shoulder, biting down—harder than before—and eliciting an electric moan from Zuko that made Sokka's skin tingle. Sokka sucked at the bite mark, licked at it, listening to the needy, desperate sounds that were dragged out of the Fire Lord.

Zuko groaned, a sound so deep and throaty that Sokka could feel it vibrate in his chest. Sokka moaned in response, closing his eyes and burrowing his face against the wet, reddening spot at Zuko's throat. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the spicy fragrance that had filled his dreams long before this moment. Like cinnamon and autumn leaves and something else—dry and sexy and purely Zuko, all mingled with the sweat of his orgasm. Spirits, he was intoxicating.

Sokka pulled back so he could look into Zuko's face. As usual, the scarred tissue on the left side of his face kept that eye in a permanent scowl. But the right side of his face was open—his golden eye wide with desire.

"I want to feel you inside me." Zuko growled the words in a voice so promisingly lusty that Sokka nearly came right there. Spirits knew he wanted that, too, but hearing Zuko say it like _that_ made him almost pass out beneath the wave of desire that rolled through his belly. He couldn't speak passed the lump in his throat, so he settled for a nod. He pressed his lips against Zuko's stomach, just above his dark patch of soft hair and at the same time pushed his finger slowly into the tight ass waiting for him.

Sokka felt Zuko's groan through his entire body this time and it took all of Sokka's willpower not to fuck Zuko with that single finger. The sweltering heat radiating from the Firebender's body was like a full summer sun and Sokka could barely restrain himself from burrowing himself as deep as he could go. But he maintained a steady pace, eventually adding a second and then a third finger, stretching the Fire Lord as he listened with pleasure to Zuko's moans and gasps and cries, listening as they increased in intensity when his fingers probed a certain spot just…there.

"Oh, Sokka!" Zuko screamed his name and ground himself against Sokka's fingers. He was going to break his hand if he did much more of this. Just as well.

Sokka pulled his fingers from the warmth—from the heat—of Zuko's entrance. He stroked Zuko's hard dick a few times, smearing his palm with hot precum. He lubricated his own hard cock and was just about to press his tip against Zuko when he paused. Before Zuko could protest, Sokka had his arms around the young man's waist and was pulling him into his lap. Zuko figured out what he was doing quickly and straddled Sokka. Sokka felt Zuko's fingers dig into his back as he maneuvered himself back into position. When he was there, Zuko lowered himself down—slowly.

The heat was almost unbearable and he was so tight, but fuck he felt good. Now it was Sokka's turn to make a sound so deep and desperate that Zuko thought he could feel it vibrating along the ends of his hair. When their hips met again, there was little hesitation. Sokka began to thrust upward slowly, then with greater need as Zuko rocked down to meet him. Soon their skin was slick again with sweat. Sokka's hands clawed at Zuko's back, feeling rippling muscles and smooth scars at once as he thrust hard up into him. Zuko's response was eager. As his fingers dug into Sokka's hair and raked along his back, he threw back his head and howled Sokka's name. Sokka buried his face against the sweaty skin of Zuko's shoulder, biting and grunting as he pumped ever deeper into the scorching tunnel of Zuko's body. Zuko's knees tightened around his waist, riding him while Sokka penetrated as deep as he could go, hitting that spot again and again until Zuko was sure he would go blind from the white light that was building behind his eyes.

Zuko's fist tightened in Sokka's hair and he wrapped himself around the lanky Water Tribe boy as he came—harder, if possible, than he had before. This time there was no scream. Just a long, guttural moan as he came against Sokka's stomach. Sokka continued to thrust up, grunting and moaning until his hips began to shudder and he felt himself exploding inside of Zuko. He cried out and clung to the Firebender while he emptied himself inside his lover.

Zuko held Sokka in his arms until the hunter's breathing began to slow. Sokka's arms, in turn, were wrapped tightly around Zuko's waist and he shuddered as he slowly began to descend back into himself after being blown spirits only knew where. He had never felt warmer than he did now, wrapped happily around his own personal space heater.

Sokka heard Zuko chuckle.

"Did you know you purr, Sokka?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sokka couldn't remember being so warm. Oh, he remembered being _too_ warm. The Fire Nation had a climate not necessarily suited for a Water Tribe boy and he had spent more than his fair share of nights stretched out on the bare dirt dressed only in his underwear in a vain attempt to stay even a tiny bit cooler.

But this? This was _perfect_. This was curling up in a pool of sunlight on a cold spring day buried in a mound of thick polar furs kind of perfect. Plus this had the added benefit of being naked and certain parts of his anatomy not suffering rather humiliating consequences because of it.

Sokka groaned happily and snuggled closer to that wonderful source of sun-like heat. He felt as much as he heard a chuckle of amusement as he wrapped his limbs around that delightfully cozy body. Warm hands brushed through his loose hair and a strong arm pulled him nearer—though if they got much closer they would simply melt into one being…which they had done rather successfully last night.

"Eventually, Sokka, you will have to detangle yourself." Sokka could hear the grin in Zuko's voice.

"What? You're not as comfortable as I am?" Sokka asked, his voice muffled as his face was pressed into the smooth plane of Zuko's chest.

"Sokka, I don't think anyone could be as comfortable as you look right now." Zuko told him, turning his face a bit so he could look down at the darker body pressed tight against him. He was telling the truth, too. With his dark hair falling loosely across his face, his blue eyes half-closed with drowsy contentment and his lean limbs wrapped pentapus-like around the Fire Lord he looked like he had just found his happiest place in the world. And Zuko certainly wasn't complaining. He continued to brush his fingers through Sokka's hair, relishing being able to do such a simple action.

Zuko had been half-convinced that the previous evening had been nothing but a dream stimulated by Sokka marching around as the faux-Fire Lord. He had been quickly corrected when he had awoken in the middle of the night, briefly, to discover Sokka huddled tight against his back—quite naked and obviously, though pleasantly, exhausted. Zuko was rather relieved that the teen hadn't seen the ridiculous grin that had spread across Zuko's face when he discovered it had all been very, _very_ real.

Sokka mumbled something intangible as he snuggled into Zuko's touch. He looked like he was falling asleep again. Who knew the sarcasm-loving warrior was such a cuddler? Zuko had known he was the type of person who loved to touch—he was always putting his hands on shoulders, arms, backs, hugging someone—but this was bordering the absurd. If Zuko let Sokka have his way, the current ruler of the Fire Nation would have a new function as body pillow for a certain Water Tribe teen.

Again—he wasn't complaining. But that role would probably conflict with his other duties and it was his job to inform the already half-asleep Sokka of that fact.

"As much as I love this," Zuko brushed back Sokka's hair so he could see that handsome face, "and I do love this…we can't stay in bed all day."

"Why not?" Sokka mumbled into Zuko's chest. "You're the Fire Lord. If someone comes looking for you jus' tell 'em to fuck off."

Zuko grinned.

"Don't fall asleep on me, here, Sokka." Zuko poked at a bare shoulder. Sokka grumbled and tightened his full-body embrace. Zuko poked again. To his amazement the boy somehow managed to wriggle even _closer_. Sokka really _was_ a pentapus. Zuko was quite sure that there wasn't an inch of space left between them and yet…Sokka had managed to find it in some non-existent dimension and fill it.

Zuko gave up. He enjoyed this super-cuddle version of Sokka—he really, really did. And he would have loved to spend an entire day in bed with him—he really, _really_ would. However, the demands of the day probably would not allow it. Perhaps he would simply relish this while he could.

After all, how long was this thing between them going to last? Zuko had hoped for...well, time wasn't something he was allowing himself to dwell on. But he suspected Sokka had duties to his tribe as much as Zuko did to his nation. What would happen then? Since Zuko had no idea, that part of his brain was _begging_ him to just enjoy this while he could. Zuko really wanted to listen to that part because he didn't want to give this up. He would admit it to himself, at least. Waking up with Sokka in his arms, purring—despite Sokka's protests that he did no such thing. Manly snoring was one thing, but he did not _purr_—against the natural heat of Zuko's body, looking both sweet and thoroughly debauched at the same time…it made Zuko ache with the want of it.

And yet the other part of him whispered how much more it would hurt when he finally had to let Sokka go. Whispered that if he drew this out much longer, the ache would just grow and grow until, when Sokka finally returned to the Southern Water Tribe, it would tear Zuko apart. Whispered that the pain would be unbearable…so why risk it? Tear loose now and the scar would heal—eventually. Wait much longer, however, and Zuko risked being wounded for life…

_Dammit. Why can't I just enjoy this? Just once? Just for a little while…?_

Zuko was horrified when he realized he could feel tears welling up behind his eyes. He blinked madly to fight them back. Why the hell was he _crying_? Just because his damned over-active imagination wouldn't leave him the hell alone so he could enjoy one fucking morning with the man he loved?

Zuko yelped in surprise when Sokka sat up so fast that Zuko hadn't even realized he'd moved. The Water Tribe teen turned so he could face Zuko, his cerulean eyes piercing as he stared down at the Fire Lord.

"What the hell just happened?" Sokka demanded, his blue eyes wide with concern. Zuko frowned, trying to cram his emotions back into some dark corner while trying to figure out what Sokka was talking about.

"What do you—?"

"_You_!" Sokka shouted. Zuko flinched away from the sudden anger he heard in the boy's voice. The concern in his eyes was still there, but he could see the anger rising to match it. "And don't lie to me, Zuko. I can tell when you're slipping into one of your I'm-thinking-too-much-about-this-and-it's-making-me-unhappy moods. And when you do that you block people off—you push them away. And I don't want to be pushed away, Zuko."

Zuko was stunned. He could only lie motionless while he stared up at Sokka, struggling to think of something to say. He had not been prepared for Sokka to go from dozing in his arms to shouting at him for something he hadn't even been fully aware he had been doing. Damn the guy for being overly-perceptive.

"Just tell me what's got you so worried all of the sudden." The anger was gone from Sokka's voice, leaving behind only concern. "I can tell something's bothering you."

Zuko was also unprepared to the rush of emotions that fell upon him like a storm surge. They burst into his chest and filled him with so many different feelings that it made him dizzy. He forced himself to sit up, letting his hair fall across his face like a shield. There was the usual, of course—the confusion and fear that he was so used to by now. But beneath all that and rising swiftly to overwhelm them both was a deep sense of love and belonging and friendship and the desperate _need_ to be wanted by another person.

He couldn't see Sokka, but he could feel him sitting patiently. He could feel his eyes on him. Could feel the tenderness radiating off the younger teen, the support. Outside of his uncle, Zuko wasn't used to receiving such things from another person. Hell, he wasn't used to them from _himself_.

"I…" Zuko swallowed past the lump in his throat. He felt like an idiot. Why was he making this so hard for himself? So hard for Sokka? Why couldn't he just say what he was thinking? That he was afraid none of this would last? That he knew he had to give Sokka up eventually and that the loss of him would tear a hole inside him so why start anything at all? That he wanted Sokka so badly, not just for the nights but for everything? How could he say all that?

Reasonably, he couldn't. There was just too much to be said and no matter how hard he tried, Zuko knew he just wouldn't get it right. Sokka would understand if he tried, he knew that. Sokka would accept it when he failed…but Sokka deserved to know what Zuko _meant_.

Zuko pushed his hair out of his face and looked up. It was a simple gesture—coming from anyone else it would hardly be construed as a gesture of any kind at all. But Zuko trusted that Sokka would understand. Would see that Zuko was exposing himself in a way that meant so much more than simply lying naked in bed with your best friend… Zuko knew he would see every emotion surging behind Zuko's face, every fear and hope and desire. All the love that his pathetically wounded self could muster. Would see every thought and doubt.

"Sokka…" Zuko swallowed and tried again. He had to say something. This was Sokka, after all. Sokka was a talk kind of guy. "I just…don't know what to do." Forcing the words passed his lips felt like a battle. He closed his eyes. Having given up his mask, he couldn't force himself to look at Sokka. He was too afraid of what he'd see there. "I'm afraid."

Zuko didn't look up when he felt the mattress dip slightly as Sokka shifted. He opened his mouth to struggle with more words—pathetic, useless words—when he felt arms reach around from behind. Sokka pressed himself against Zuko's back and hugged him so hard Zuko thought he would be pressed into the skin of the darker boy. Sokka rested his forehead against the back of Zuko's shoulder. He didn't say a word; he just held him as tightly as he could.

"I don't want to lose you, Sokka." The words tumbled out of Zuko before he could stop them. He leaned back against the Water Tribe boy. "I don't want to see you go. I feel…so much stronger when you're with me. I don't know…what I'll do."

Inwardly, Zuko winced. He sounded like a scared child trying to hang onto his blanket in the middle of the night.

There was a long silence wherein Sokka simply held Zuko and Zuko let himself be held. Zuko felt his tension slowly leak out of him. Once again Sokka managed to defy physics and press himself even tighter against his back.

"That's what you were so upset about, huh?" Sokka asked softly. He lifted his face and rested his chin on Zuko's shoulder so he was cheek-to-cheek with him. Zuko nodded. Despite feeling better after getting his fears out in the open, Zuko still felt the betraying pressure of tears building behind his eyes. He didn't dare try to speak now.

Sokka reached down and found Zuko's hands. He laced his fingers with the Firebender's, pulling their joined hands against Zuko's stomach. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of Zuko's neck. He sighed against his skin and squeezed Zuko's fingers.

"I guess now is as good a time as any." Sokka said, more to himself than to Zuko. "Ever since your coronation, Zuko, I've been talking to the others. We agree—and we know you know—that this world is all sorts of messed up right now. Try as you might…I just don't think you and Aang can put it together by yourself."

Zuko stiffened, but Sokka squeezed his hand again.

"Just hear me out." He said softly. "You two are going to need help. Ambassador kind of help."

Zuko turned his face a bit to look at Sokka. The Water Tribe boy continued in the half-interested tone Zuko was so used to hearing when Sokka was saying something important, but was trying to play it off as perfectly routine.

"Aang wants to start looking for more Air Nomads, but being the Avatar and all he'll be in and out of the Fire Nation enough to make Appa dizzy. Toph wants to travel—I think she means show off, but who can blame her—but she says she wants to help. If you need her, she'll be here to help. Plus she's got that family-pull thing going for her, which will go a long way, I think.

"As for the Water Tribe…well, there's Pakku…but I think he's gonna be pretty busy looking for new Waterbenders to train. Dad hasn't seen our whole tribe in years. He's going back and it sounds like he's staying. Bato, too. Katara's pretty much splitting her time between going with Aang and helping Pakku. You know, that whole "teaching our culture" thing…but not in that creepy Hama way." Sokka shuddered, but then continued nonchalantly. "Anyway…that pretty much just leaves me. Master Piandao has offered to continue my training if I stay, plus he says he has enough of the meteorite left to make a new Space Sword. Besides, _someone's_ going to have to keep Toph in line when she's here. I want to go back for a little while—I need a new boomerang and, no offense, no one makes them like the Southern Water Tribe. But really… I don't think there's much of a place for me there, anymore. I'm not the same person I was when I left."

Sokka cleared his throat, apparently just realizing he had been rambling.

"So…I guess the question is…is that gonna work? For you, I mean."

Zuko turned so he was facing Sokka, his right eye wide with disbelief.

"You're kidding me, right?" Zuko couldn't fight back the grin. "I…really? And this was your idea? This wasn't me…"

Sokka released Zuko so he could shift into a position more suitable for talking. He took Zuko's hands back and looked him straight in the eye, his own of cerulean serious and calm.

"Zuko, I never wanted to leave you. The moment the war ended I was trying to think of ways to get you to let me stay. Katara and Toph thought up all sorts of ideas—Toph's was that I be your bodyguard, but I think that would have gotten in the way of your not wanting the guards to be seen thing, now that I think about it… though I would have looked hot in a uniform." Sokka shook his head. "Anyway, offering to be the ambassador for the Water Tribe seemed like the best idea. For everyone. Not only would I get to stay here, but then the world would see a member of a tribe nearly decimated by the Fire Nation eager and willing to help the new Fire Lord." Sokka coughed. "Though… maybe they wouldn't see _all_ the ways I was eager and willing. That would probably just get awkward."

Sokka looked like he was ready to ramble on some more, but he was cut short when Zuko tackled him with a hug that forced the air he needed for talking out of his lungs. Sokka laughed and squeezed his arms around him in return. When the Fire Lord pulled back he didn't try to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Spirits, Sokka." Zuko's voice cracked, but he didn't care. He reached up and gently took Sokka's face in both hands. He stared at him, trying to memorize every line of the younger man's face. Trying to cement this moment in his memory. "I don't…This is…"

Sokka smiled and pulled Zuko's hands away from his face. He leaned forward and kissed him gently. When he pulled back his smile had shifted into that wonderfully dirty smirk Zuko loved so much.

"You never were really good with words, Zuko. Your appreciation may require a demonstration."

Zuko grinned. Sokka was right. He was the Fire Lord. The world could wait one more day.


End file.
